


Stop Fuckin’ Around With My Emotions

by Vegetatarian



Category: Danny Phantom, Dragon Ball, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fun, High School, Innocent love, Love, Love Triangles, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Please Forgive me, Teen Romance, Teenagers be whack yo, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta is the prince, big tiddy goth gf, craziness, danny phantom - Freeform, dragon ball - Freeform, oh lord have mercy, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Hello everyone! Yes, it’s true! I’m posting a three in one story! There will be short chapters for each fandom in every chapter update. I thought it would be kind of cool to do it this way! We’ll see. If it ends up being a disaster, I can just delete this and hide my shame! Lol. Anyway, these stories are for Danny Phantom, Dragon Ball, and Miraculous Ladybug fans!! I hope you enjoy the story. Chapter one for each of these was written to the song “The Irony of Choking on a Lifesaver” by All Time Low! :)





	Stop Fuckin’ Around With My Emotions

DANNY X SAM

Danny tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground while walking to class as he stared at the most popular girl in school, Paulina. He thought she was beautiful, but he knew she’d never go for a guy like him. He had been sentenced to a life of invisibility when it came to girls. Except for Sam, that is. Sam always saw him and made him at least feel like he mattered. She was one of his best friends. Danny was picking himself up when he heard some laughter and two hands grab his arm, pulling him up. He looked up to see Sam Manson. 

“Thanks, Sam. I guess I need to look where I’m going a bit better, huh?” Danny laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sam rolled her eyes. “Yeah or, y’know, maybe just stare at heartless beings like Paulina less? Anyway, what are we doing after school today? I may or may not be able to make it.”

Danny shot her an inquisitive look. “Uh, I dunno, probably the Nasty Burger again, why?”

Sam crossed her arms. “Well… there’s…this guy in my science class. He’s new, he’s vegetarian, and he’s gothic. And most importantly, he’s into me. He asked me out, and I told him I’d let him know if I was available. So unless we’re all doing something other than the usual, I’m gonna go out with him and see what he’s like.” Sam’s cheeks were flushed pink, and for some reason, Danny momentarily felt a twinge of some kind of emotion in his chest as he thought about Sam going out with this random dude. 

“Uh, well you know, you should go for it. Tell us how it goes, Sam.” Danny said with a smile, wanting to support his friend. 

“Thanks, Danny. You’re the best!” Sam softly touched her fist to Danny’s arm before running off to talk to her mystery goth crush.

For some reason, Danny didn’t feel all that happy about Sam going on a date and seeing her excited about anything was rare. To see her excited about some guy made Danny feel strange. He had no clue why; he had been crushing on Paulina for as long as he had known of her existence, and never once had he felt anything but admiration and respect for his friend, Sam. He shrugged. Maybe he just felt protective of Sam, being that she was one of his best friends and all. “Yeah, that’s probably it, I mean, Sam’s a big girl but I know I’d never want her feelings to be hurt. I’m sure everything will be fine.” He said to himself as he started walking to class, looking for Tucker, his other best friend, on the way to Mr. Lancer’s class. 

“Danny! Yo! Wait up! I gotta show you my new PDA, dude it’s so high tech I can’t get over it.” Tucker stared at the piece of tech in his palm with loving eyes. “Baby you complete me.” He whispered to it. 

Danny shook his head. “You realize things like that are why no one else talks to us?” 

“Don’t be such a party pooper, dude, I’m just enjoying something that makes me happy. Hey, by the way, did Sam tell you about her new mystery guy?” Tucker wiggled his eyebrows at Danny and nudged him with his elbow. 

“Uh, yeah, but why are you making that face at me?” Danny had a frustrated look on his face. 

“Dude, you totally like Sam. I figured you’d be upset.” Tucker stopped and looked at him seriously. 

Danny shook his head. “Oh, get real! I definitely do NOT have a crush on Sam. She’s my friend and all, but she can do what she wants. I just hope that guy’s not some creep trying to get something else out of Sam; like her money.” 

Tucker shook his head. “Denial ain’t just a river in Egypt, pal. You can’t ignore your feelings forever, dude, or you’ll miss your chance. C’mon, we’d better get to Lancer’s class before you get another detention for being late three days in a row.” Tucker started walking away before Danny could protest his notion that there were feelings beyond the platonic nature between Danny and Sam. The two boys walked into class and while Tucker enjoyed the class, Danny sat daydreaming. His daydream was interrupted though, when he heard Mr. Lancer call his name. 

“Mr. Fenton, would you like to join us here on planet earth for a while? Or perhaps you can find your way back during detention?” Mr. Lancer was not happy.

“No, I’m sorry, I’ll pay attention!” Danny nervously answered.

Mr. Lancer nodded, letting Danny know he was off the hook… this time. 

TO BE CONTINUED  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

VEGETA X BULMA

Vegeta stood in front of the weapons lab in his usual grumpy stance with his muscular arms crossed over his equally muscular chest. He grumbled something to himself about how the Earth woman was loud and bossy. 

“Vegeta, you may enter the lab now, but please watch your step. There are blueprints everywhere and all over the floor due to the recent earthquake and I don’t want your boot prints on any of them.” Said the earth woman. 

Vegeta complied and carefully walked through the lab until he found her. In front of him stood the scientist responsible for all of the Z Fighters’ tech and Vegeta’s improved armor. She had short, shiny, blue hair and big blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence and confidence.  
“Woman, where are the scouters?” Vegeta demanded. He never asked, only demanded, things from the earth woman who stupidly complied. One day he’d destroy them all, but first he had to make sure the most immediate threat was eliminated, and that threat was named Cell. 

“For the last time you overgrown thumb, my name is Bulma. Stop calling me woman.” Bulma spat. 

Vegeta wasn’t too sure, but he thought what she may have called him was an insult, but he didn’t care. She was ignorant and knew nothing of his level of royalty, therefore it was only natural for her to speak like the peasant hick that she was. He didn’t mind her bossy attitude, and she wasn’t hard to look at, but he would never speak such words. He would rather die than allow such a peon to think she could ever be anything to him other than just that; a peon. 

“Where are the scouters?” Vegeta repeated, ignoring her sass. 

“On the workbench right in front of you, genius. For someone who is supposed to be an elite or whatever, you sure aren’t very observant.” Bulma snorted.

Vegeta had to do his best not to grab her by the throat for back talking to him like that and questioning his abilities in any way. “Well I have noticed you’ve gained 6 pounds exactly in the past week. Be careful, earth woman, it’s 6 pounds now, but it could be more very soon.” Vegeta smirked as he stepped to walk away from her. 

Bulma chucked a broken scouter at his head and he dodged it, hearing it fly through the air with his incredibly acute hearing. “You bastard! Don’t talk about my weight!”

Vegeta looked at her, surprised by seeing her so upset at such a remark. He realized he had probably gone a bit far, and realizing that it might mean she ceased working on equipment for him and keeping the gravity room updated, he walked back over to her. “It was only 5 pounds, and I only know because you were talking on the phone to that pathetic worm named ‘Yamaha’ or whatever his name is.”

Bulma raised an eyebrow, and took a few moments before she decided to speak. 

Vegeta held his breath, worried he had crossed the line too far and that now the earth woman would refuse to help him any further, but was caught off guard when the woman patted his face gently. 

“It’s okay, Veggie-boi. I forgive you, and thank you for apologizing in your own way.” Bulma smiled warmly and grabbed a big plastic bin containing several scouters. “I calibrated them exactly how you asked, the lenses are red, and they’re also a bit smaller and sleeker looking. I think you’ll like them. Each scouter is programmed to respond to only its owner’s voice, so for example, only your scouter will respond to your voice.” She continued smiling at Vegeta, handing him the bin.

He cautiously took it from her hands and looked her in the eyes, but sensed no sort of deceit or malice. The earth woman was being genuine, and her intentions seemed pure. 

“Thank you, woman. Your help is valuable to me and to have lost your cooperation and assistance in my needs would be a great inconvenience.” Vegeta avoided eye contact as he spoke. For some reason, talking to this woman was difficult when he was trying to be polite, or at least make her think he was being polite. 

“Vegeta, that’s probably the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me! You really are a sweetheart under all that tough guy facade.” Bulma looked at Vegeta with sparkling eyes. 

Vegeta didn’t know what to do about the woman in front of him. For some reason, the way she was looking at him made his ears burn and his heart beat faster. He fought the rush of blood coming to his face, not wanting to show any sort of emotion, especially since he had no idea what this reaction was. Unfortunately, he was unable to hide his pink cheeks, causing Bulma to giggle at him. He scowled. “Stop laughing, woman, and get back to working on what I’ve asked of you.” He snarled and spun on his heel, walking away.

Instead of getting angry, Bulma just watched him walk away, knowing that underneath that hard exterior was a heart that had the capability of caring for others. She smiled and got back to work, knowing that eventually she’d befriend the cautious, grumpy Saiyan warrior and would show him that Earth was a place he could relax. 

As he walked away, all Vegeta could do was think about how the earth woman had looked at him. 

TO BE CONTINUED  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MARINETTE/LADYBUG X ADRIEN/CHAT NOIR

“Marinette! Watch out!” Chat Noir stood in the middle of a frantic crowd as he watched Evillustrator step toward Marinette with his drawing pad. 

“Marinette, you’re the most beautiful an amazing girl in the world. How could I not want to recreate this place for you and make it suited for your beauty inside and out?” Evillustrator said. 

“N-Nathaniel, don’t you think it’s a bit much to destroy everyone just because Chloe doesn’t know how to be nice?” Marinette stuttered. She wanted to transform, but there was no way she’d be able to if the Evillustrator kept following her around. 

The Evillustrator reached out and tipped her chin upwards, his face inches from hers. “My lovely Marinette, will you come with me tonight? It’s supposed to be a full moon this evening and I’d love to see the way the moon sparkles in your eyes. Meet me at the pier and we’ll sit on a bench and spend time together.” He spoke softly to her, ignoring what she had previously said. 

Marinette knew she had to play along. “Of course, but won’t you give me some time to myself to get dressed properly for you? I want to make it a special evening where I look my best for you.” Marinette batted her eyelashes at him, hoping he’d fall for it. 

Evillustrator blushed and kissed her forehead. “Of course. Though you should know you look perfect as you are now.”

Marinette gently patted his cheek and walked away, but was soon snatched up by Chat Noir. “Hiya, Marinette. You really shouldn’t negotiate with villains; it’s not safe.”

“I know what I’m doing. Nice of you to finally drop in and help though. Even if it was after the fact.” Marinette smirked. 

“You know, you remind me of someone.” Chat looked her in the eyes. “Someone… very special to me.”

Marinette had never realized how much Chat Noir truly cared for her alter ego, Ladybug. She had never thought about Chat that way, though. Her heart belonged to the sweet boy she went to school with, Adrien Agreste. Just as Chat dropped her off at her house, his ring started to beep. He looked at her and smiled. “Well, now that you’re safe, I gotta skiddaddle. Catch you later!” And with that, Chat was off. 

She sighed. A boy was in love with her, and she was in love with some other boy. It was such a complicated mess. She thought maybe it was time for her to have a talk with Chat and tell him that nothing between them could ever happen because of her feelings for someone else. 

That evening, she appeared as Ladybug, and hid behind a bush near the bench she saw Evillustrator sitting at. I have to put a stop to this without hurting two boys’ feelings. I don’t even know how this happened… how could two boys like me? But of course with my luck, neither of them are Adrien. She thought to herself. 

“Hey there, Bugaboo, good to see you.” 

Ladybug looked up to tell him to knock it off with the nicknames, but when she looked up, she saw Chat Noir looking at her the way Evillustrator had been earlier that day. She knew she needed to set things straight with him, and fast. “Listen, Chat, we need to talk about the dynamic between us and how-.” Ladybug looked Chat Noir in his big green eyes, and watched as they danced with delight at the sight of her. She couldn’t do it. She knew she needed to, but she just couldn't be cold like she had planned to. She cared about Chat, just in a different way than she cared about Adrien.  
“Chat, we’re superheroes. We can’t let romance get in the way of our jobs.” She tried to be gentle. 

“Ladybug, saving Paris will always be my number one priority as Chat Noir. You don’t have to worry about that. However, you realizing your undying love for me will always be right there next to it.” With that, he winked and leapt over the bush and attacked Evillustrator from behind.

Ladybug followed quickly after, and joined the fight. As they were fighting, Chat Noir called out. “Wasn’t Marinette supposed to be here?? I wonder why she never showed.”

Ladybug tried her best to keep her cool. “U-uhh oh that girl with pigtails and pink pants? Yeah! I told her not to come. She’s safe!” With that, she delivered a final blow, broke the akumatized pen and de-evilized the akuma.  
As they wrapped up everything, Chat Noir smiled and hugged Ladybug. “Great job, m’lady!” His ring started to beep, and her earrings soon did the same. “Catch you later, m’lady!”

“Bug out!” Ladybug called out to him. 

As Chat Noir headed home, something Ladybug said started to echo in his mind. “Pigtails.”

He suddenly thought about how Marinette had the same big blue eyes as Ladybug, and the same colored hair and the same pigtails. “Is… Marinette.. Ladybug?!” Chat whispered to himself. 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
